


Pounded in the Butt by the Midgard Serpent

by vanessa_cardui



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hemipenes, Other, Sea Monsters, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessa_cardui/pseuds/vanessa_cardui
Summary: Thrown overboard by her mutinous crew, a Viking explorer meets a monster who could be her doom--or her salvation, if she plays things right.





	Pounded in the Butt by the Midgard Serpent

Kolfinna sank like a stone.

More precisely, she sank with a stone, or rather, two stones--one ballast-stone tied to the ropes that lashed her wrists, and another one to her ankles. Her mutinous crew might have been too superstitious to stab her outright, but when they’d heaved her overboard, they’d made damn sure that she wasn’t going to be resurfacing.

They were right to. She had no breath for cursing, no knife to make a blood-oath, but with all the wrath in her heart she swore she’d wear the ears of every last one of those milk-fed cowards as a necklace. Her quest was mad, they said. The omens boded ill. She’d dragged them to the ends of the earth, and never meant to bring them home again.

Well, of course she’d dragged them to the ends of the earth. That was the point.

Fuckers. She’d show them what boded ill.

Only there was the little detail of not drowning, first. She tried to pull her wrists apart, to wriggle her hands free. She worried at the ropes with her teeth, but they held fast. She thrashed, great heaves of her back and legs, but the ballast-stones pulled her inexorably down. Her lungs burned, the blackness swam with stars, and the only place those stars would steer her to was hell.

One of them seemed to shine brighter than the others, with a reddish light. It grew larger and more luminous, and it filled more than half of Kolfinna’s field of vision before she realized that it was an eye, unblinking and slit-pupiled, as tall as she was. The water around her churned, and before she could tell what was happening, pain pierced through her breast, sharp as a needle. She gasped, and with a sudden clarity she knew that this was how it ended as water flooded into her lungs--and out. In. And out.

The eye regarded her impassively, and in its light Kolfinna began to make out a broad, reptilian wedge of a head, with fangs surprisingly delicate for its size. Blood and venom mixed together in a spreading stain in the water. So much blood … breath or no breath, Kolfinna knew she must be dying, but she wasn’t afraid. The pain in her breast had faded quickly to a sweet, throbbing ache, and she felt suffused with warmth and calm. The venom, she thought distantly, muddling her senses. The predator neutralizing its prey. She smiled.

“Hello, little mortal.” Kolfinna didn’t so much hear the words as feel them as vibrations all along her skin. Very deep. They tickled a little. “You appear to be lost.”

Lost! Kolfinna felt the flare of indignation even through her languid haze. She was Far-Traveling Kolfinna and she did not get lost! In fact--

In fact, she’d found what she’d been seeking. Hadn’t she? The end of the earth. And circling around it, long enough to bite its own tail, a serpent as big as the world.

She let out a soundless yell of triumph. She had done it! She, Kolfinna!

Only there was the little detail that discovery had two parts: one was the finding, and the other was the bragging. And there was no brag that could be made from the depths of a solitary, lightless grave.

Calmness still filled her, but the languor was gone. She would find a way out of this. She had not come this far to leave her discovery and her vengeance both unfulfilled.

“Hello,” she said dreamily. “I am Far-Travelling Kolfinna, Einarr’s daughter. And you are a very handsome snake.”

Laughter buffeted her, and she arched her body into it. “Am I now?”

“I long to stroke your scales,” Kolfinna confided beneath lowered eyelashes. “Will you not free my hands so I can better appreciate you?”

“And why should I do that, when you are so charming as you are?” The words said that their speaker was too old and too wise to be fooled by Kolfinna’s silly tricks. The voice said: we are playing a game because it amuses both of us. We are friends.

The serpent’s tail rose from the depths, winding around Kolfinna’s legs just above the ropes. It didn’t cut into her flesh as the ropes did; its touch was light, almost gentle. Supple, where scales slid against her skin, a little colder than the surrounding water, as though rivers of ice coursed through the great snake’s veins. Unhurriedly, the coils wrapper higher, around her knees, her thighs. She struggled, and the coils tightened. The slightest increase in pressure, yet Kolfinna could sense the strength in it. It would take little more than that to splinter her bones. The moan that escaped her lips was involuntary and genuine.

“Charming,” the snake rumbled again.

“But if I--” said Kolfinna, struggling to hold fast to her idea, “--if I were loosed from these weights, I might--”

“Yes?” said the snake. “You would drift away, my pretty piece of flotsam. Unless you were otherwise anchored.”

As it spoke, it dragged Kolfinna through the water, its coils undulating around her, until it deposited her on another part of its body. It was thicker here, wider than Kolfinna was tall, and on the otherwise featureless expanse of its scaled underbelly, she could make out a slit ringed with muscle.

“Slide your arms inside,” said the snake, “And I will rid you of these troublesome bindings on your legs.”

Kolfinna would rather have had her hands free, but it was a better bargain than nothing--and after all, it was unlikely to make her situation worse. With the ballast-stone dragging behind her wrists, she pushed her joined hands into the serpent’s opening--and immediately tried to pull them out again. Without thinking, she had been expecting warmth, as if she had caressed a human lover. But where the serpent’s ice blood flowed close to the surface was a cold that burned. She jerked back, and the muscles in the serpent’s passage squeezed, drawing her further in, up to the elbows while she shivered with the cold and pain. The serpent gave an answering tremor, battering Kolfinna’s trapped body against its own.

“Ah,” the serpent rumbled. “How forward of you, you are inside me and you have not even given me a kiss.”

“My legs?” Kolfinna prompted through chattering teeth. Of course, if the snake chose not to honor its half of the bargain, there was nothing she could do about it, but its tail rose in a lazy flick and the ropes and ballast-stone fell away and she found herself sprawled across the great snake’s body. Unsure of what it expected of her, she brushed her lips against its scales.

“A little further down,” the snake instructed. “Where you see the flesh beginning to swell.” It was hard to distinguish, but Kolfinna mouthed downwards, feeling the snake’s satisfied vibrations all along her body, until she hit a spot that seemed to please it, right by the opening. “There you are,” it crooned. “Now open your mouth, there’s a good--”

Kolfinna convulsed as dozens of knives seemed to rip along her already-abused arms and opened her mouth even wider in a scream that was abruptly cut off by--something--filling it, and then filling it more after it was already full, stretching it wider than she had thought it could go. Two organs had erupted from inside the snake’s body, one seating itself in her mouth, and the other between her legs, its spines abrading the sensitive flesh of her thighs, probing at her pussy and asshole. The others stroked along the roof of her mouth and the entrance to her throat.

She thrashed, trying to free herself, but she was pinned. Her exertions seemed to excite the serpent, and the spines stiffened and moved more quickly, until the water was filled once again with Kolfinna’s blood, and also her tears. A burst of fluid filled her overfull mouth, and she swallowed convulsively.

And then, just as when the serpent’s fang had first pierced her, a great lethargy overtook Kolfinna. The serpent’s muscles slackened, and its sacs were beginning to deflate, and wasn't this pleasant, really? Perhaps she would curl up against its underbelly and take a nap.

As her arms slid out of the snake’s passage, the ropes around her wrists snagged on a retracting spine. How silly. She should unhook them, so--

There was something she was forgetting. She’d meant to rid herself of the ropes, hadn't she? She couldn't recall why, but at the time it had seemed important.

Vengeance. Discovery. The words held only the faintest echoes of meaning, but it was enough for Kolfinna to hook her ropes onto the spine and pull back with all the strength she could summon.

The ballast-stone fell away, and Kolfinna kicked towards the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, "pounded in the butt by the Midgard Serpent" scans to "what do you do with a drunken sailor." As another master navigator once said, you're welcome.


End file.
